Merlin Nos Acuda! RIP
by RipLikeABoss
Summary: Uma Ginny fofoqueira, um Snape empata-foda, e uma DraMione avassaladora. "Inimizades e Amores"  RIPAGEM


**Merlin nos acuda!**

Nome original: Inimizades e Amores

Autor: Mike e Mary

Link da fic original: .net/s/6747701/1/Inimizade_e_amores

Resumo: Dizem que entre o amor e o ódio só uma fina teia de aranha os separa **(Nad: então tá né.. Começamos bem)**. Sera que isso é possivel entre Hermione G. e Draco M.? Terminado **(Nad: Algo me diz que não devia nem ter começado...)**

Em uma tarde ensolarada no castelo de hogwarts,o trio passeava pelos jardins,**(Thamy: É PONTO!)** harry e rony **(Nad: Letrinha grande em nome de pessoa tá amor? Depois titia te dá um pirulito!)** estavam conversando sobre suas namoradas,(weasley, lovegood) **(Nad: DE ONDE SAÍRAM ESSES PARÊNTESES, FILHO DO CAPETA?)** hermione **(Nad: MAIÚSCULA, CARALHO!)** estava sentindo uma vazio dentro dela **(Nad: Vazio dentro dela? Estamos falando da Mione ou da cabeça do autor?)(Thamy: Tava com fome Mionezinha?)** pois não tinha ninguem **(Thamy: CADÊ O ACENTO AGUDO NISSO ? MORRE DIABO!)**para entende-la** (Thamy: chapéuzinho no 'de')**de certo modo. Hermione então disse para seus amigos que iria ir **(Nad: IRIA IR? Se eu fosse você iria ir de volta pra primeira série!) **para o castelo, no caminho ela deu de cara com Draco Malfoy **(Thamy:COMO EM NOME DE MERLIM ,ESCREVE** **MAIÚSCULA AQUI E MINÚSCULA NO RESTO ?)**que disse:

-Olha por onde anda sangue-ruim!**(Thamy: tracinho e letra maiúscula)**disse ele.

-Repita o que você acabou de falar Malfoy** (Thamy: ponto, letra maíúscula..)**que você tera **(Thamy:** **eu tero,tu teras,ele tera..NÃO ! ACENTO AGUDO,MEU DEUS !)**que ir pra sua mamãe chorando! **(Nad: Idade mental...) **disse ela brava.

-Olha sangue-ruim hoje eu estou tão feliz então vou ficar com vc só pra vc ver como vc não presta! **(Nad: Você você você você você...)** **(Thamy: Only you..(8) e isso aqui não é msn !)** ele puxou-a e deu-lhe um beijo tão inesperado, ela nem teve tempo de reagir, no começo ela tentou resistir mas depois deixou-se levar pelo beijo, **(Nad: AAAH Hermione danadinha, tentou resistir, sei..)** até que apareceu Snape: **(Nad: Snape empata-foda do caralho, vou te contar viu...)**

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor poderia para com esse namorico **(Nad: Lá na minha terra isso aí tem outro nome...) **e vir comigo?** (Thamy: Snape tá querendo..) **disse Snape, fazendo com que Draco larga-se **(Thamy: CA-CE-TE . É LARGASSE!)** de hermione e aconpanhasse **(Thamy: antes de P e B se usa 'M' . VOLTA PRO PRÉ! SÉRIO. –' )**o professor que estava já nos nervos **(Nad: UI! Cuidado que o Snape tá nos nervos...)**com Draco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No outro dia Hermione acordou cedo e ficou pensando sobre ontem.**(Thamy: Porque ela não tem mais nada pra fazer..)** Então resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo **(Nad: Aí ela encontra o Draco e resolve dar outra coisa também)**. Em um dos corredores Hermione foi puxada para dentro de uma sala aonde viu Draco e ela perguntou:

-O que vc esta fazendo Malfoy? **(Nad: O cara te puxa pra dentro de uma sala vazia, te agarra e você ainda pergunta o que ele tá fazendo?)** disse ela.

-Terminando o que eu começei ontem! disse ele puxando-a para mais um beijo**(Thamy: Sonho que um dia você vai conhecer a ''Caps Lock''... )**! Desta vez Hermione conseguiu reagir a tempo, e começou a andar de um lado para outro! **(Nad: Meu Deus! Pontos de exclamação? O ponto final vai ter que entrar na fila do seguro desemprego!)**

ela **(Thamy: bjs letra maiúscula)**não viu como o tempo havia passado**(Thamy:VÍRGULA.)** já era 11:55 **(Nad: Ela tá andando 'de um lado para outro**' **até agora? Estou confusa) **ela lembra-ra **(Thamy: não tem traço nisso, sua filhote de cruz credo !)** que ficou de se encontrar com gina, então ela saiu correndo da sala deixando Draco para traz.**(Thamy : Draco trazia o que ? É tráS ,seu hipogrifo sem mãe ! )** Ele falou que iria encontra-se com ela nova mente **(Nad: Nova mente? Pelo menos ela tem uma nova mente né, já é mais do que podemos dizer sobre o autor...)**. Assim nacia um casal estranho,**(Thamy: Talvez se o casal naScesse seria mais normal)** mas bonito, **(Nad: Que nem essa fic: é boa, mas é ruim) **em segredo mas fiel.

Quando conseguiu achar Gina, Hermione pensou em contar, mas resolveu que não. Gina não se conteve **(Thamy: igual você que não se contém em comer as vírgulas né !)**começou a falar do relacionamento de Harry e ela, então ficaram alguns minutos conversando e foram para o castelo almoçar, na entrada ela olhou para mesa da sonserina onde viu draco **(Thamy: lembrando que eu** **já desisti de falar de letra maiúscula ein.. )** abraçado com outra garota e sentiu ciúmes **(Nad: Ponto final, você por aqui?)** . Mas ela ficava se pguntado **(Nad: eu pgunto, tu pguntas...) **porque sentiria ciúme dele pois só fora **(Nad: Você não sabe nem usar letra maiúscula vai querer usar o pretérito mais-que-perfeito?) **um beijo. Um beijo avasalador **(Nad: Um cara interessante, esculacho seu amante, até o seu ficante...)(Thamy: eu sou sinistro (8).. Sinistro é essa fic porque olha..**)

Eu sou nova em escrever fanys** (Thamy: Não achei fany no dicionário e.e)** essa foi a minha primeira **(Nad: Iá, acabou? ALELUIA, SENHOR!) **espero que vocês tenham gostado. **(Nad: Então espera mas espera sentadinho que é pra não cansar...)(Thamy :Então né.. )**

Os personagens nao me pertencem! **(DEUS ABENÇOE JK ROWLING! )**

**(Nad e Thamy após a leitura dessa obra vomitada por Satã vão lá se jogar da Torre de Astronomia com um anzol de pesca enfiado na garganta. Dói menos. Adeus.)**


End file.
